Lolki
Description Lolki the Skeleton is more of a sidecharacter inside the "bone-zone," as Luca'd call it. She's a loli, and not technically related to anyone living in the Lucario household. Despite how she looks, she is 19. Her mother was an unknown Lucario, who was somehow related to Luca..? She was adopted. She died years after Luca entered Purgatory. Personality Lolki is quite strange. She's a bit lustful, and has heat every three months- it's weird. She's snappy, sarcastic, and rude, but enjoys a good cuddle. She has the hots for Lua, even though Lua most likely doesn't share her feelings. She's a tsundere, meaning she's rude to the people she likes. Appearance Luca is a skeletal Lucario, with grey and white fur covering the bone. They wear a bright neon green jacket everywhere they go, along with dark grey sweatpants. They rarely wear anything underneath. Speaking of underneath, Luca's naked body is an almost all black coat of thin fur, lining her flesh belly. A set of rib bones have affixed themselves to her sides, giving her increased protection. Her eye sockets can change shape and shade but will sit at a cross-eyed direction by default. This has caused legitimate seeing problems for Luca, but they choose to do nothing about the problem. When Alive When alive, Luca was actually a caring and loving mother towards Lua. She may have been irresponsible and slow-minded, but it was still leagues above what she is now. Luca and Lua were in desperate need of food, so they went into the mountains to search. Lua was begging Luca to head back down, yet Luca pressed on hoping that there was something just a little bit further up. Their constant yelling has caused an avalanche, crushing Lua under a boulder from high above. Luca, distraught, used her strength to heave the boulder into the air, crawl next to Lua, and accept the same fate she has caused her daughter. Plot Luca acts as a comedic foil, and sometimes a sub-antagonist. Luca's selfishness and/or pervertedness often results in them getting into dangerous situations or conflicts that could of been easily avoided. Luca's treatment of her daughter, Lua, is sometimes used as a plot element in the more serious stories. Luca and Lua's cause of death was due to Luca's idiocy, and because of that she feels no confidence in guiding Lua through the afterlife, and so she simply gave up. Relationships Lua: Although Luca and Lua had a good relationship before their deaths, after that it went completely downhill. Luca and Lua often attack one another verbally, and it is implied that Luca sexually harasses Lua. Due to Luca's harsh treatment, lack of care, and inability to take care of herself, much less a child, Syrana has appointed herself as Lua's step in mother. Syrana: Syrana dislikes Luca to a degree for their constants advancements on her. Despite this, she still deeply cares for Luca and would protect them with her life. Due to Luca's irresponsibility Syrana has to police them constantly, basically giving her two skeletons to look after. Null: It has been hinted several times that Null is responsible for bringing Luca and Lua back from the dead. Due to this, she has a certain degree of control over them. Metaphorically atleast. Much to Null's dismay, even she is'nt exempt from Luca's perverted and irresponsible shenanigans. Poppy: Poppy is Luca's pet Pirahna Plant, and one of the few living things Luca enjoys being around for more than sex. Luca spoils Poppy, feeding it whatever she can find and treating it way more like a child than she ever has Lua. Poppy on the other hand, is just a plant. So it mostly hangs around Luca and gets excited when she shows up because she feeds it the most. Trivia * Luca is technically an AU Sans * Despite this, she is terrible at using her skeleton magic. Gallery Category:Riolu Category:Skeleton Category:Undead Category:Loli